


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by airs_of_madness



Series: Like Weeds [2]
Category: Harley Quinn - Fandom, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy - Fandom, Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airs_of_madness/pseuds/airs_of_madness
Summary: A follow-up piece to Like Weeds.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Joker, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Series: Like Weeds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702966
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> I had some people asking if there was going to be a second part to Like Weeds. At first, I wasn't planning on it but I became inspired by two songs: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow cover by The Afghan Whigs and Paradise Circus by Massive Attack. I recommend you give both a listen. Please feel free to comment. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the characters, names, etc.

The lights from the city below twinkled through the clouds as the plane began its descent. Harley sat with her head leaning listlessly against the small window, ghosts of tears and eye makeup haunting her porcelain skin. Sipping the last of her rum and coke (a drink she didn’t really want, but they couldn’t accommodate her usual hurricane), she wondered if Ivy was relieved that she was gone, or if she even cared at all. At this point, she had no idea where in Gotham she would be staying. She had enough money to buy her about a week at a cheap hotel, then maybe she could stay with Selina for a while.

The captain announced their landing in Gotham City to the few people sparsely seated throughout the cabin. Harley readied herself to disembark, grabbing her duffle from the overhead compartment as soon as they were allowed to unbuckle their seatbelts. Once out of the airport, the uncharacteristically somber blonde opted to wander the streets of the city. The sounds of sirens and shouting, cars passing and honking, they were all very jarring after her stay at Ivy’s serene greenhouse. But there was something about the hustle and bustle of the city that she missed. “So you’ve come back to lick your wounds, I see,” a woman’s voice said from above.

Harley looked up to find Selina in her prowling garb perched on a fire escape. She jumped down and was immediately embraced by Harley. “I’m so glad to see ya, Selina!”

Selina reciprocated the hug before finally pushing Harley off. “Okay, okay that’s enough. I heard you left Ivy...again.”

“Hey! That’s not fair. She didn’t want me there. Ya should have heard the things she said about me!” Harley cried defensively.

“Honestly, Harley, do you blame her? Besides, that was past Ivy just trying to warn herself of the heartache that comes with one Harley Quinn. And she obviously wasn’t wrong.” Selina always told it like it was.

“You’ve spoken to Red?” Harley asked as they continued to stroll, side by side, down the alley.

“I have. She’s a mess, Harley. She misses you.”

“She’s strong, she doesn’t need me around. And she’s right. Or past her was right. I’m just bad news. Might as well end things now before I really disappoint her. She deserves better.”

“She deserves love, and she loves you. Even erasing you from her memory couldn’t stop that.” Harley glanced at Selina, ashamed, and inhaled deeply.

“The damage is done, Selina. I’ve proven her right. I’ll only hurt her more. She knows it, I know it...and ya know it.”

Selina remained quiet. Harley’s track record spoke for itself, and even Selina couldn’t play devil’s advocate. “So where are you staying now that you’re back?” Selina enquired in an attempt to break the strained silence.

“Oh, I dunno, some cheap hotel...or maybe with you?” she nudged Selina with her arm and gave her a wink.

“I’m prepping for a big heist right now, but perhaps after? Give me a call in a couple of weeks and we’ll see what we can work out.” Selina didn’t particularly care for the company but she didn’t want to leave a friend down and out.

“Sure, Selina, that would be just swell.”

“Right, then. Well, I’m off. Have a big night ahead,” Selina said as she jumped onto a dumpster. “Talk to you soon, Harley. Good to see you. Stay out of trouble.” They both laughed.

“Ha, good one. See ya, kitty cat!” Harley shouted to the catwoman as she scaled up the side of a building to the rooftop. Harley kept walking despite not knowing her destination. Somehow her footsteps felt familiar. They had walked this route before, she was sure. It wasn’t until she found herself in front of a decrepit warehouse down by the docks that she realized where she was. It was quiet now, the sounds of the city stayed in the burghal streets, abandoned for the tides and tugboats. 

Harley made her way to the entrance and knocked three times in a cryptic rhythm. After almost a minute the door opened. “Hi, Puddin’!”

  
  


***

  
  


Weeks later and Ivy was still confused by the recent events that left her alone in her massive greenhouse. The information that she had received from herself was baffling, though, apparently not wrong. Harley was gone again, and her heart ached in a vaguely familiar fashion, even prompting her to place a call to Selina in Gotham to get the troublesome feelings off her chest. Selina, though surprised by the phone call, was in no way disconcerted by the news. The information from the video was confirmed by her feline friend (as much as she knew, anyway). Ivy felt as if she should be angry, but the indignation was drowned by the sorrow. 

In an attempt to quell the melancholy, she placed blue flowers around her home. Anemones, irises, bellflowers, freesias - all a reminder of Harley’s blue eyes. Her favorites were the Siberian squills. Those seemed to capture the wondrous, eager look of Harley’s eyes best. They were in no way a replacement, but they did offer some comfort - the remnants of a knowing glance, a grateful gaze, a doting stare. They were of mild solace and inspired something far more dangerous - hope.

  
  


***

  
  


The Joker paced around the large room, running his fingers through his toxic-green hair. “Tell me again why I should take you back?” he asked the girl sitting cross-legged on an old sofa.

“Because you’re my Puddin’ and I’m your Pumpkin Pie?”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“‘Cause we make a good team?”

“Better, but I’m still not convinced,” he casually remarked as he walked around the sofa, his purple suit too dapper for the space he occupied. He wanted Harley to beg for his forgiveness; she knew what he was getting at.

Harley got down on her knees before him and hugged his legs. “Oh, please, Mista’ J.? Please let me come back? I don’t have anywhere else to go and we always had a good thing goin’ on. I’ll do anything, anything at all!”

“Now, we’re talking,” he grinned as he pulled Harley up by her arms. This was his favorite version of Harley, vulnerable and needing him. “Put that in ink, Harley Girl!” She gave him a big hug as he stood unamused with his arms at his side. “That’s right. I’m the one for you, not that tree tramp.” Harley looked at the Joker, shocked by his words. “Oh, you think I didn’t know who you’ve been hanging around? I know everything about you, Harley. Everything. You can’t blink without me knowing. At least you finally came to your senses and left. Now tell old Joker how badly she treated you.” 

“Well, she really didn’t…”

“You left, didn’t you? You wouldn’t be here if things were going well,” he interrupted.

“Yeah, but...well, it’s a long story, but she did say some pretty nasty things about me. Basically that I’d ruin her life and be the death of her,” Harley looked down, saddened once again. The Joker lifted her chin with his forefinger.

“Now, now. That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea,” he said before he began to cackle. And just like that, the Joker’s acceptance converted Harley’s grief into a lust for chaos and revenge. She buried her remorse, for it was far easier to feed into the resentment and excitement of being with the Joker.

  
  


***

  
  
  


Six Months Later

  
  


Harley stumbled into the warehouse, sobbing, blood painting her face and arms. Once in the doorway, she collapsed. The Joker was on the couch, ripping out pages from a tattered joke book and muttering to himself. “Terrible, these are all just terrible,” he said to himself, ignoring the slumped over body of Harley. “What’s going on here?” he casually asked from his spot, barely looking over at the battered girl.

“I-I…” she whispered.

“You, you. It’s always about you, isn’t it?” He stood and slowly walked over to her.

“Ivy. Ivy sent someone to kill me.”

“Of course she did. Did you really think that jealous bitch would let you be happy with anyone else but her?” The Joker kneeled and grabbed Harley’s chin, turning her head in a less than gentle manner to examine her wounds. “There, there,” he said coldly, “you’ll be fine, just need a little patching up. Oh, and Harley Girl?” he finished sweetly. She looked up at him, defeated, hoping for some kind words or any sort of affection. Instead, he grabbed her by the throat, and with his face just inches away from hers, seethed, “Don’t EVER speak that vile name around me again.” He then kissed her on the forehead and shoved her away from him. As he left her side he whistled a jaunty tune, leaving a lambasted Harley crying by the door.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Ivy walked from one end of her lab to another, followed now by an orange tabby - Dandelion - a gift from Selina so she wouldn’t be alone. She was working on a cure for a particularly nasty strain of root rot that was attacking the redwoods in Northern California. Dandelion jumped onto a stool, watching her owner think. Ivy rested her elbows on the table and linked her fingers behind her head. She looked up at the cat sat across from her. “You don’t have any input, do you?” she asked. Dandelion stared back in silence, her green eyes glimmering in the sun rays cascading through the glass ceiling. “Didn’t think so.” She sighed as she read over her notes. “I think I’m going to call it a day,” she informed Dandelion as she walked around the table and picked her up. The cat purred as her owner carried her to a sofa, where they plopped down together.

A knock on her front door broke the peaceful hush of the greenhouse. Dandelion hissed. She was not familiar with visitors. Ivy petted her on the head. “Calm down, it’s alright,” she soothed the distressed feline before cautiously making her way to the door. She checked the security system screen before answering, leaving her jaw slightly agape. 

She opened the door and Harley immediately threw her arms around her neck and planted a deep kiss on her lips. A baffled Ivy laughed and cried at the same time, burying her face in Harley’s neck. Her skin was soft, and Ivy inhaled deeply. Coconut and flowers, just as she remembered. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

Harley was tearing up but quickly cleared her throat. “Hi, Red. Ya miss me?”

“Miss you? My God, Harley, I-I…”

“You what?” Harley asked in between kisses.

“I longed for you.” Ivy’s eyes stared in disbelief at her blonde counterpart. 

Harley kept a smile on her face, hiding her inner sadness. This is the reaction she wanted from the Joker, sincere and unabashed. But why would Ivy be so happy to see her when just months before she had tried to have her killed? What was her plan? Something didn’t feel right, but Harley played along. “Oh, you’re such a poet, Red,” she grinned. Dandelion was quick to warm up to Harley and began rubbing her body against her legs. “And who’s this?”

“Oh, that’s Dandelion. A gift from Selina after you...anyway, she thought I could use the company. She’s proven to be a rather pleasant companion, we get along very well.”

“So, I’ve been replaced, eh?” Harley chuckled.

“Hardly. No one could ever replace you, darling,” Ivy lovingly replied as she gently pushed aside a loose strand of hair from Harley’s face before kissing her again. _What is this girl’s game?_ Harley questioned silently. “Anway, come in, come in. This is your home, too. Do you have any bags?” Ivy asked as she ushered Harley inside.

“Na, travelin’ light. These are new,” she paused by some of the blue flowers Ivy had planted in her absence.

“They’re...well, they’re you. They reminded me of you, anyway. So I put them throughout the house.”

Harley’s heart ached upon hearing that and she began to tear up again. _Don’t!_ she scolded herself. _This lying sack of leaves tried to murder you. Just stick to your role!_ “Oh, Red, that’s beautiful.”

“Come, sit,” Ivy said, wiping tears from her eyes and leading Harley to the sofa. As they both settled, the curious cat joined them, purring as she sniffed this new addition. “Where have you been? What have you been up to? Are you alright?” Ivy bombarded her with questions.

“Oh, you know, around. I went back to Gotham for a while. I saw Selina when I first got there. She’s lookin’ good. And yeah, I’m great!” she lied. Though her heart tried to mislead her, she hated having to play nice with a murderous shrew. 

Ivy didn’t care about Harley’s vague responses, she was beyond thrilled to have her back. She reached for her hand. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve missed you quite terribly. And Harls, I never got the chance to explain myself. That wasn’t me, what you heard. I mean, it was, but it was a former version of me. And I think that version was just trying to protect current me. Does that make sense?”

“No sweat, Red. I get it. I know I haven’t treated you the best in the past. But the past is the past, right? Let’s put it behind us,” she smiled. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Later that evening, Ivy relaxed in a hot bath. She was leaning back with her eyes closed when the door to the sprawling bathroom slowly began to creak open. Ivy assumed it was Dandelion, who often did just that. “Not now, Dandelion. I’ll feed you as soon as I’m done here. Shoo,” she said as she swayed her hand in the air, never opening her eyes. Suddenly she felt something enter the large tub. She opened her eyes to a naked Harley, tossing her borrowed robe aside, and sliding in between her legs before resting her back against Ivy’s bare chest. Ivy’s breath caught as Harley’s pale skin made contact with hers. The redhead wrapped her arms around her long lost love. They lingered like that, in silence, for a few minutes.“It’s funny, you know. I thought if you ever came back I’d be angry, but instead, I’m just glad to see you again. I didn’t think,” Ivy paused, making sure to choose her words carefully. “I didn’t think I could care about someone the way I care about you. I understand, now, the plight of the artist and the muse. That rush of inspiration, that emptiness of losing it. Apparently, I had lost you many times before. Was it always so....unpleasant? Was I always so sad? All I know is that this time it was almost unbearable. I lost myself for a while. Sure, I bounced back eventually but the void within me could never be filled. Look what you’ve done to me, love,” Ivy laughed. “Perhaps you’ve changed me for the better. As much as I hated it before, I’ve grown to appreciate my humanity. To appreciate you. Please tell me you’re staying this time,” Ivy quietly implored. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Harley choked out. Unwanted tears were streaming down her face. She had wanted so desperately to hear those words, just not from Ivy. Not now.

“I love you, Harley,” Ivy sighed, twirling her fingers through her blonde hair.

_Yeah, you’d love to see me dead._ “Back at ya, Red.”

Ivy’s stomach sank a bit at Harley’s cavalier response, but she decided to just enjoy the moment and not read too much into it. 

“Did ya really plant all those blue flowers for me?”Harley questioned.

“I did. Well, more for me. Any time I gazed upon them it felt like you were looking back at me.”

“So ya did miss me.”

“Just a little,” Ivy chuckled. “Don’t let it get to your head.” With that, Harley reached back and pulled Ivy into a sultry kiss before standing and exiting the tub. She giggled and threw a towel at Ivy, who laughed along.

“You’re such a tease!”

“Oh, ya have no idea,” Harley winked.

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning Harley found Ivy in her lab, eyes pressed intently against the eyepiece of her microscope as she studied slides. The blonde sat on a stool and Dandelion jumped into her lap, purring as Harley spun around playfully. “Whatcha’ doin’?” she inquired.

“Just working.”

“On what?” Harley continued to spin.

“A cure for what’s ailing some trees in California,” Ivy replied. She paused a moment and looked up from her microscope. “Harley, we need to talk.” At that, Harley stopped spinning and faced Ivy.

“About?”

“About everything. You must understand that I never intended to hurt you. What was said was out of self-preservation. But you didn’t even give me a chance. And I get it, I do. But you left so abruptly. Surely, you must have known I had deep feelings for you at that point. Regardless, you’re here now. But why are you here? What changed that made you decide to come back? Don’t get me wrong, I’m very pleased with your presence. I just don’t understand it.”

“I missed ya and I wanted to try to work things out. I know why ya said what ya did. It was hard to hear. It’s never fun when a mirror’s being held up to your ugly side. I thought I was doing ya a favor,” she responded bashfully, taking Ivy’s hands in her own. “But what you and I have is special. Too special to let it go just like that.”

“Did he toss you to the curb again?”

“Who?”

“You know who. Is that why you’re back?” Ivy’s voice was shrouded in melancholy, expecting Harley’s answer to confirm that she was, in fact, her second choice as always.

“Mista’ J.? I haven’t seen him in ages!”

Ivy wanted to believe her, she wanted to believe Harley was better than that. “I’m sorry. You’re stronger than that, now. Forgive me for thinking otherwise. I’m so proud of you, Harls. Really. That must have taken great courage for you to resist going back.”

“Uh-huh. Look, Red, like I said, the past is the past. I’m here now. Let’s do this,” she smiled, giving Ivy a small peck on the cheek.

“Yes, let’s.” The two women embraced, an annoyed Dandelion caught between them.

  
  


***

  
  


“Red...Reeed,” Harley whispered to the sleeping woman so as not to startle her. Ivy stirred slightly and turned over. “Red, wake up. I have a surprise for ya,” the blonde said as she gently shook her by the shoulder.

“Hmmm?” Ivy responded drowsily.

“Get up. Let’s go. I have something special for ya.” Harley was hyper, bouncing on the bed on her knees and manhandling Ivy. “C’mon, Red!”

“Fine, fine. I’m up.” Ivy sat up and swung her legs around to the side of the bed. She took Harley’s hand and kissed it. “So what’s this surprise you won’t shut up about?”

Ivy found herself standing outside of the greenhouse, Harley blindfolding her from behind. “Just hold onto my hand and follow me.” The bubbly woman took off briskly causing Ivy to stumble over herself.

“Hey, slow down. I can’t see, remember?!”

“Sorry, Red, just excited is all.”

They walked for fifteen minutes or so, Harley chattering the whole way. The ground felt familiar to Ivy. Wherever they were going, she’d been there before. Finally, Harley halted. “Aaaand, we’re here. Hold please!” Harley maneuvered Ivy to a specific area; Ivy felt water licking at her feet. “Okay, done. Ya can take off the blindfold now!”

Ivy did as she was told. She had a feeling Harley would be taking her to the grotto where they almost shared a kiss. Ivy was admiring her favorite spot, taking in its beauty as she did every time she visited. She inhaled deeply and turned around to face Harley, who was standing several feet away. “This is lovely, Harls,” she smiled, a slight twinkle in her eye.

“And the award for best actress goes to Harley Quinn,” a sinister voice rang from behind her. She spun around to find the Joker standing atop the waterfall clapping. “Don’t you just love surprises? And there’s more where that came from!”

Ivy jerked back around to face Harley, who was now pointing a gun at her. Ivy scoffed, betrayal written all over her face. “Harley,” she pleaded.

“You think you can take my girl and not be punished for it?” the Joker cried from above, water whooshing past his ankles causing the lower portion of his pants to grow darker with moisture.

“Harley doesn’t belong to you. She doesn’t belong to anyone!”

“Oh, but she does. I own her. You were never more than a consolation prize.”

Ivy turned back around to Harley. “Is this true?”

Harley was shaking, the gun unsteady in her petite hands. “Sorry, Red. Actually, I’m not sorry. Ya tried to have me killed. Ya think I’ll just let that slide? Like it never happened because of all the pretty words ya tell me?”

“Tried to have you killed? What are you talking about?” 

“Some months back, a big jerk beat me within an inch of my life. He said ya sent him. I think ya made it pretty clear how ya feel about me.”

“Do you really think I would do that to you?” Ivy questioned.

“She’ll say anything as long as you have a gun pointed at her! Of course, it was her. Now do it!

“Mista’ J. always has been, and always will be, the one for me,” Harley shakily replied as the Joker laughed from his perch. 

“Harley, please! Think about what you’re doing.”

“NOW, Harley!!!” the Joker commanded and Harley pulled the trigger. Ivy stumbled backward as something hit her in the heart. She looked down to find a dart sticking out of her chest. 

“You duplicitous tart,” were Ivy’s final words before falling unconscious on the muddy banks of the small lake.

The Joker retreated and made his way down to Harley. Harley was looking at the gun in awe. “What the hell?”

“Well, I couldn’t take the chance that you’d turn on me, now could I?” the Joker chimed in as he walked up to her. “Besides, I need her alive. I’m not finished with her just yet.”

“Ooooh, what’s the new plan, Puddin’?”

“Oh, you’ll see, Harley Girl, you’ll see,” he snickered.

  
  


***

  
  


The sun was rising and began to light up the forest. Ivy’s eyes fluttered open. She was galvanized by hatred. Once she came to, she slammed her fists on the ground, the earth rumbled as thorned vines sprouted up and twisted with contempt. “I will never forgive you for this, Harley Quinn,” she seethed as she stood up and dusted herself off. 

Once back at the greenhouse she immediately called Selina.

“Hey, Ivy, long time no…”

“Did you know that Harley was back with that asshole clown of hers?”

“Hello to you, too.”

“Did you?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Quite frankly it was none of your business, so no I didn’t think to tell you. I’m not a gossip. Besides, I thought you two were over. Didn’t think you’d want to hear about what your ex was doing so don’t go putting me in the middle of this. Did something happen?”

“She betrayed me. She came back. I thought she came back to be with me, but it turns out she was working with the Joker this whole time. Oh, and he showed up, too. Right before she shot me. Fortunately, it was just with a tranquilizer dart.”

“So they’re not finished with you yet.”

“I believe that’s the case, yes,” Ivy said firmly as she paced around the large living room.

“Shit, Ivy. What the fuck?”

“What the fuck, indeed.”

“I didn’t think they’d go after you. I’m sorry, Ivy. Had I known, of course, I would have warned you.”

“I know. Sorry to attack you. I’m fuming, Selina.”

“I can imagine. Do you know where they’re headed or do you think they’re planning on paying you another visit?”

“I don’t know. But I need to get prepared. Let me know if you hear anything else.”

“Will do.” 

Ivy hung up the phone and got on her computer, searching the internet for the best security equipment and drawing up plans for boobytraps. 

  
  


***

  
  


Weeks passed with no sightings of the clown prince and his on-again princess until one night when Ivy was watching the news.

“A slew of redwood trees in Northern California fell like dominoes today. The trees, some of which were hundreds of years old, were partially cut then pushed with one toppling the next. Some 20 trees fell. Authorities do not have a culprit as of yet, but they did find several playing cards scattered in the area. The Redwood National Park is closed until further notice.” Ivy clicked the tv off once the report was finished. “Joker,” she said to herself, and Dandelion meowed as if in agreement. Now he was moving in on her territory. He knew this would be just the stunt to get her attention. Ivy wanted to take a trip to find them, but it was very possible they were no longer in the area. She knew they weren’t finished so she decided to monitor all news channels in hopes they would give a hint to their location. She didn’t have to wait long. 

Several days after the redwood incident, another breaking story piqued Ivy’s interest. The La Brea Tar Pits turned a toxic green. Again, playing cards were found in the area. The Joker and Harley were still in California. She knew she needed to make her way there quickly. First, she called up Selina to see if she had any information she could provide.

“Sorry, Ivy, I haven’t heard a thing,” Selina stated.

“No worries. You have my number should anything arise.”

“Definitely. I’ll keep you posted. And be careful. Try not to come down too hard on Harley. We both know who’s running the show.”

“No guarantees, Selina.” Ivy ended the call and prepared for her trip down south.

  
  


***

  
  


Once at her eco-cottage in Venice Beach, Ivy unpacked. She took a change of clothes and a vial of powdered toxin she created from water hemlock. While she didn’t intend to use it on Harley, she most definitely planned on poisoning the Joker, if she could get close enough. As she settled into her room, a knock on the door disturbed her. “Yes?”

“There’s a package here for you, Miss Isley. It was left at the front desk.”

Ivy came to the door and looked out the peephole. It was one of the front desk clerks that checked her in. She cautiously opened the door. “This is a strange question, but is it making any noise?”

“No, ma’am,” the clerk said as he handed her the small box.

“Thank you,” she took it from him and closed the door. She placed the brown box on her bed and waited across the room expecting it to explode. Nothing. She decided to open it. Inside was something wrapped in purple cloth. She carefully pulled aside the edges to find the tip of a finger. She pushed the box away in disgust. It tipped over to reveal a Polaroid photo of Harley crying in pain, “H of the Hollywood sign tonight at 10 or she loses a hand next” was written on the lower portion. _Another trap,_ she thought to herself. Then her phone rang. “Selina?”

“Have you heard from Harley? I think she’s in trouble,” her words were frantic.

“I just received a package from the lovely couple. A piece of a finger and a picture of Harley as it was being cut off. It’s probably not her finger, though. Just another ploy.”

“No, I think something’s actually wrong. She called me screaming, saying the Joker was going to kill her and then the line went dead.”

“You know she’s just doing it for attention.”

“Normally, I’d say you’re right, but this felt different. You need to find her, Ivy, and save her.”

“Save her? She tried to kill me! She made her choice. It’s not my fault it was a poor one. I’m only here to kill the clown, not save his whore.”

“Look, we both know you still love her. Get over yourself and do the right thing.”

“You’re starting to sound like you’re in bed with them, too, you know that? I think this conversation is over. Bye, Selina.”

“Ivy, wait, you…” Ivy cut her off and hung up the line. 

She looked at the time - 8:01 PM. The flames of a thousand forest fires burned within her soul. She would be there at 10, but not for Harley. Never again for Harley.

  
  


***

  
  


It was deathly quiet as Ivy made her way through the brush to the large “H” that overlooked the city of angels. As she approached she noticed a body atop the horizontal line. Upon closer inspection she found Harley tied up with a noose around her neck. “So glad you could make it,” the Joker said, appearing from behind the “H” with a rope in his hand, the same rope attached to Harley. “I knew you’d come for her.”

“I’m not here for her, I’m here for you. Do what you want with her.”

“Aw, c’mon now! You’re no fun. This only works if you’re upset. See, I do love a long game after all. And watching you watch Harley die before I kill you. Now, that’s the stuff. But, oh well. As long as both of you die, I’ll be happy,” he cackled. 

“Why do you want to kill Harley?”

“Because just like she betrayed you, she betrayed me. And no one gets away with wronging me. No one. I just had to make her believe you were the one wanting her dead.” He looked up at Harley and shouted, “but you’ve served your purpose, Harley Girl! Did you hear that? I was the one who sent that goon to get you!” The Joker returned his gaze to Ivy. “Oh, she was fast to latch onto the idea that you wanted her out of the picture. It was so easy to make that blonde bimbo believe anything I had to say.”

“You’re a monster.”

“And you’re a dead woman,” he replied before tossing a small silver orb in her direction. As soon as it hit the ground it emitted a green mist. “Herbicide. Can’t take any chances.”

Ivy began coughing, feeling the strength leave her body she fell to her hands and knees. 

“Are you ready for the big finale?” the green-haired villain laughed before jerking the rope with all his might, flinging a constrained Harley off the tall letter. 

“NO!” Ivy choked. The ground began to rumble. Using all the power she had left, Ivy brought forth vines from beneath her to catch Harley. They gently placed her on solid ground where she began to wriggle violently in an attempt to free herself from the bindings. 

“You stupid girl! Don’t you get it? It doesn’t matter what you do, this only ends one way!” an enraged Joker fumed as he made his way to Ivy. He lifted his foot to kick her off the side of the cliff. Ivy, too weak to do anything, closed her eyes, preparing herself to die. But just before he landed the blow, Harley snuck up behind him and pushed. She pushed the Joker so hard he flew right over Ivy, cackling all the way down until a thud silenced him. His laugh echoed for a moment through the hills. Ivy opened her eyes to find Harley standing over her. She reached down to help her up but Ivy slapped her hand away. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the partially cloudy sky.

“Red, I…” Harley started.

“Don’t,” Ivy cut her off. Harley lied down next to her. They remained like this for what seemed like an eternity before Ivy sat up. “I’ve only ever been your second choice. He was right. I was your consolation prize. I was the next best thing, but never who you really wanted.”

“I’m sorry,” Harley apologized meekly.

“I truly loved you, Harley. You were the one person I gave a shit about. But thank you for reminding me how awful humans are, thank you for reminding me who I am and why “love” was a word I had expelled from my vocabulary. I never, and I sincerely mean this, ever want to see you again.” Ivy rose, staggering away before imparting her final words. “Have a nice life, Harley.”

  
  


***

  
  


It was a beautiful, unusually clear spring evening. A year had passed since the events in California. Ivy spoke with Selina periodically. She informed her that Harley was bartending in Gotham. That was as much as Ivy cared to know. Despite the time that had gone by, Ivy was still hurt and angry. She kept to herself more than ever. She’d relocated all the variations of blue flowers so that she wouldn’t have to look at them every day. This time she did not want a reminder.

Ivy was working in her lab, Dandelion curled up in the corner of the large slab tabletop. Suddenly her ears pricked up and she meowed at her caretaker. “I know, I know. It’s dinner time.” Dandelion stretched before jumping off the counter and running to the kitchen. “Jesus, you’re hungry today,” Ivy said as she followed the orange tabby. Ivy grabbed the cat food from the pantry and bent down to retrieve Dandelion’s dish.

“Your back door was open,” a voice said from behind her. Ivy stopped in her tracks, the dish falling from her hands and clattering on the ground. She abruptly straightened and spun around.

“I thought I said I never wanted to see you again.”

“I know. And I respect that, but just hear me out.” Harley stood before her wringing her hands with nervousness.

“Hear you out? Oh, that’s rich. I don’t owe you shit, Harley. You need to leave.”

“Please, Red…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Please, Ivy, give me two minutes.”

“Fine. You have two minutes and then you’re gone. Say what you have to say.”

Harley hated Ivy’s stern voice. She moved a bit closer, but Ivy backed away more. “I was wrong, Ivy. So wrong. And confused. I didn’t know what I wanted, then. But I do now. And I know things haven’t always been great between us. In fact, they’ve been really fucked up and that’s completely my fault. But I’ve changed and I know now that I want to be with ya.”

“You don’t want to be with me, you just don’t want to be alone. I will not be your consolation prize, Harley.”

“You’re not. I promise,” Harley stated as she once again tried to close the space between them. To Ivy’s dismay, she was already backed up against the countertop. 

“And I should just believe you? Because you’ve been so honest with me in the past?”

“No. Ya have every right to distrust me. All I’m asking is that ya give me a chance to prove myself.”

“You’ve had plenty of chances.”

Harley moved a bit closer. “You’re right. And I’m here begging ya for one more.”

“Don’t beg, Harley, you’re better than that,” Ivy said accidentally. “I mean it won’t do you any good,” she corrected herself.

“And this is exactly why I want to be with ya. Ya don’t want me groveling for your affection. Ya don’t berate me or laugh at me. Ya treat me like an equal. I see that now. I was blinded by Mista’ J.’s charms before. I wanted so desperately for him to love me. But he was never capable of that. And here ya were, loving me the whole time. Even when I had hurt you. Ya really saw me, the real me. I’m just sorry that it took me this long to realize that.” She was now standing inches away from Ivy. She attempted to embrace her, but Ivy pushed her sway. 

Ivy was fighting back tears with everything she had, hoping her anger would take the wheel. Unfortunately for Ivy, her heart was leading this time. She began to sob. Harley took this as an opportunity and wrapped her arms around her. Ivy gave up and fell into the embrace. “God damn it, I still love you,” she admitted.

“Let me prove myself. I love ya, Red. I’m in love with ya. And I’m so sorry. But I’d like to make it up to ya.” Ivy pulled back a bit and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“You have one more chance. You blow this and we’re done for good. Do you understand?” Harley nodded in agreement and leaned in for a soft but passionate kiss. “Damn you, Harley Quinn,” Ivy smiled before planting another kiss on her lips.

  
  



End file.
